Upgrades to hardware may not always keep pace with upgrades to software and vice versa. Customers may upgrade their hardware at a rate that may outpace the upgrades to their software. Accordingly, customers may attempt to transfer their software on existing hardware to their upgraded hardware. However, allowing the ability to transfer must be weighed against massive distribution of a single copy of the software across a number of different machines.
Moreover, software products may come in a variety of different packages. Customers may purchase an individual product. Customers may also purchase a suite of software that includes a number of different individual products as well as a number of add-ons to provide an incentive for purchasing the suite (instead of the individual products).